dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Special Vol 1 1
** Guy Gardner ** Salaak ** Ke'Haan ** John Stewart ** Laira ** Tomar-Tu ** Kilowog ** Ion * Guardians of the Universe ** Ganthet ** Sayd Villains: * Sinestro Corps ** Sinestro ** Bedovian ** Hank Henshaw ** Arkillo ** Karu-Sil ** Amon Sur ** Parallax ** Superboy-Prime ** Anti-Monitor ** Kryb * Zoom Other Characters: * Honnu * Jack T. Chance * Boodikka * Chaselon * Arisia * B'dg Locations: * Qward * Keystone City * Sector 424 * Oa Items: * Qwardian Ring * Green Lantern Ring Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of the Sinestro Corps: The Greatest Once, the Greatest Again | Synopsis2 = Lyssa Drak relates the tale of Sinestro from the Book of Parallax. Sinestro was sent by the Guardians to Earth to train Hal Jordan. Although initially shocked at Jordan's recklessness, Sinestro soon learned that the human was much like himself and they came to trust each other. However, a later visit to Korugar caused Jordan to label Sinestro as an oppressive dictator, resulting in his banishment from the Corps. He was sent to the Anti-Matter Universe, where he crafted a new ring and met the Anti-Monitor. | Editor2_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor2_2 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer2_1 = Geoff Johns | Penciler2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Inker2_1 = Rodney Ramos | Colourist2_1 = Moose Baumann | Letterer2_1 = Rob Leigh | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sinestro Supporting Characters: * Lyssa Drak * Carol Ferris * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Villains: * Other Characters: * Kilowog * Tomar-Re * Guardians of the Universe * Anti-Monitor Locations: * Items: * Qward * Earth * Korugar * Oa Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast2 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast3 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast4 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast5 = Kendra Saunders (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast7 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast8 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast9 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast10 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast11 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast12 = Graf Toren (New Earth) | Cast13 = Vode-M (New Earth) | Cast14 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast15 = Salakk (New Earth) | Cast16 = Ke'Haan (New Earth) | Cast17 = John Stewart (New Earth) | Cast18 = Laira (New Earth) | Cast19 = Tomar-Tu (New Earth) | Cast20 = Kilowog (New Earth) | Cast21 = Ion (New Earth) | Cast22 = Sinestro (New Earth) | Cast23 = Bedovian (New Earth) | Cast24 = Henry Henshaw (New Earth) | Cast25 = Arkillo (New Earth) | Cast26 = Amon Sur (New Earth) | Cast27 = Karu-Sil (New Earth) | Cast28 = Parallax | Cast29 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast30 = Anti-Monitor (New Earth) | Cast31 = Ganthet (New Earth) | Cast32 = Sayd (New Earth) | Cast33 = Hunter Zolomon (New Earth) | Cast34 = Honnu (New Earth) | Cast35 = Jack T. Chance (New Earth) | Cast36 = Boodikka (New Earth) | Cast37 = Arisia (New Earth) | Cast38 = Chaselon (New Earth) | Cast39 = B'dg (New Earth) | Cast40 = Lyssa Drak (New Earth) | Cast41 = Carol Ferris (New Earth) | Cast42 = Tomar-Re (New Earth) | Cast43 = Sinestro Corps | Location1 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location2 = Qward | Location3 = Sector 424 | Location4 = Oa | Location5 = Korugar | Item1 = Qwardian Ring | Item2 = Green Lantern Ring | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}